Tor-An
Sub Commander Tor-An was a soldier of the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Tor-An has special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. He is a loyal soldier to General Dru-Zod and under him planned to takeover the planet Krypton replacing the Law Council before being placed in the Phantom Zone for their crimes. When Krypton exploded they escaped and made their way to the planet Earth in search of Kal-El and the Growth Codex where they planned on terraforming the planet into a new Krypton. Tor-An was returned to the Phantom Zone when the Phantom Drive from Kal-El's ship was used against the Black Zero sucking all aboard and in the surrounding area into the Zone. Biography Early Life Tor-An was born on the distant planet Krypton as an engineered warrior under the command of General Zod. When Zod began the Sword of Rao movement to replace the Kryptonian Law Council, Tor-An as a loyal soldier followed Zod in his quest for power. He became infamous as a cold-blooded killer without a drop of mercy or compassion in his veins. As a result, Tor-An became Zod’s favorite hatchet man, quick to get his hands dirty when the cause required it. When the Sword of Rao stormed on the Legislation Chamber, Tor-An along with other soldiers escorted Jor-El when Kelex caused a distraction long enough for Jor-El to grapple Tor-An and use his gun to kill the two other guards before knocking Tor-An out. Tor-An was later arrested with Zod and his other men by the remaining Warrior Guild soldiers for their attempted takeover and placed inside the Phantom Zone via the Black Zero ship. Krypton exploded shortly after and the ripple effect freed Black Zero from the zone. Zod used the ship as his flagship and they retrofitted the Phantom Zone Projector into a Phantom Drive and began to travel the universe in search of the lost Kryptonian colonial outposts in search of survivors. ]] They came across the ancient dead colony of Daxam, where they find armor, weapons, and even a World Engine. Arrival on Earth After Kal-El activated an ancient Scout Ship on the planet Earth, Zod and his troops followed the signal and sent a message out across the planet demanding Kal-El be turned over to them otherwise the planet would perish. After Lois Lane and Kal-El were brought aboard Black Zero, they had their minds probed for information regarding the whereabouts of the Codex. After probing their minds for information on locating the Codex, Tor-An was left in charge aboard Black Zero as Zod and others went down to the Kent Farm to retrieve the Codex which wasn't in the ship. Lois Lane used the House of El Command Key to release the Jor-El AI who was taking control of the ship. Tor-An led the soldiers to stop Lois Lane escaping but the Jor-El AI thwarted their efforts. When Zod, Faora and Nam-Ek all returned from their initial failure to retrieve the codex from Earth, Tor-An was present as Jax-Ur announced he had located the codex within Kal-El's individual cells. After launching the World Engine, Tor-An was aboard Black Zero above Metropolis when a C-17 carrying Kal-El's Spaceship was crashed into Black Zero creating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone sucking all, including Tor-An, in. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Tor-An has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses Although appearing to be invincible and potentially immortal under the rays of a yellow G-type main-sequence star, Tor-An still has several exploitable weaknesses. *'Kryptonite' - exposure to this radioactive xenomineral from Krypton is Tor-An's greatest weakness, since the mineral's radiation is extremely toxic to him. Had Tor-An ever been exposed to Kryptonite, he, just like any other Kryptonian, would have experienced severe pain, with his invulnerability completely breaking down. A prolonged exposure would have lead to an excruciating death for Tor-An. However, the mineral's harmful effects could have been instantly neutralized by even a very thin coating of lead. *'Red Sun Radiation' - when exposed to the radiation of a red giant star (much like Krypton's Rao), Tor-An is immediately drained of all of his powers, with him being unable to charge himself back up while still under such a sun. While within Black Zero, the atmospheric conditions of which contain a red sun's radiation, he is likewise stripped of all of his powers. *'New Planetary Atmosphere' - If he were exposed to Earth's atmosphere, Tor-An would be agonized by the new environment and the acuteness of his senses. Given time, however, his body would have adapted the new environment, much like Zod's did shortly before the latter's final battle with Kal-El. *'Beings of Equal Power' - Beings of comparable incalculable might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Tor-An, breaking through his invulnerability without the need of kryptonite. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) Trivia *This is the first live action appearance of Tor-An. *Tor-An only has 1 line in the film. External links * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Villains Category:Military Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Males Category:Phantom Zone prisoners Category:Superman Villains Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Aliens